Memories
by TexGleek15
Summary: Marnie's thoughts on her Grandma Aggie after her passing. RIP Debbie Reynolds


**This is in honor of Grandma Aggie (Debbie Reynolds).**

 **Here is Marnie's thoughts about her grandmother after her funeral.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halloweentown**

Marnie walked down the path towards the lake on her grandmother's property. She had just come from her grandmother's burial in the family cemetery. Walking down to the end of the dock she sat down and dangled her feet over the edge before looking out over the water. She remembered coming out to the lake with Grandma Aggie when she was doing her witch training. She had a great deal of fun and adventures with her.

Letting out a mix between a sob and a laugh, she remembered how she even started her witch's training. All that had happened with Kalabar, and the dissapearences. She smiled as she remembered her first broom ride, it was where she got her first official magic lesson. She remembered her mother being steaming mad about her and her siblings in Halloweentown. She was very lucky that Sophie had remembered the incantation that Grandma Aggie had said. She was also happy that she had met Luke, and that he turned out to not be such a big jerk.

She rembered the next year with Kalabar's son wanting to take revenge. It was still a running joke in their family about when their mother had went on a date with a golem named Alex. She was really glad that they had been able to save the residents of Halloweentown, especially Luke. She still liked to joke with him about how he was during the grey spell. Benny was shocked when she described what he had been like and still makes jokes about it to this day.

She couldn't help but let out another sob/laugh as she remembered when her grandmother taught at her high school. She was so stupid to have swore on her family's magic, luckily everything worked out in the end. She was happy that she had made all the friends that she'd made during that year when all of the monsters had come and stayed at her house. They had all come to the funeral and had all said some kind words about Grandma Aggie.

Her first month at Witch U had definitely been interesting to say the least. The whole thing with the dominion and the Gift. She wasa glad that she had been able to help stop the diminion. She was glad that she had given the Gift to Dylan, she knew that he wouldn't do anything with it. Her whole romance with Ethan had been one of the best things that had happened to her. They were still together after all these years. It was so weird seeing her grandmother when she was her age and being back a thousand years in the past. She asked her grandmother if she remembered their meeting when she had returned. She had and they had a long talk about it, during the christmas holidays. They had spent it at her house in Halloweentown since she and Sophie had made it home in time for the holiday.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her on the dock. Turning she saw it was Ethan coming up behind her. She scooched over to make room for him and watched as he sat down next to her. Looking over at her, he bumped his shoulder with her.

"Hey babe, I was wondering where you went to. You're mom told me about the lake and how much it meant to you," he explained.

Nodding she pointed to the far side of the lake, "After I joined Witch U, and Sophie's training was here more, I would join her and Soph for a picnic about once a week. I would tell her about college and Soph would tell me about her training. Occasionally Dylan would join us and so would our mom. It would be the one time a week where I would relax and have a fun. It had been awhile since I could feel like that back then. In truth it was the first time I'd felt normal in a very long time,"

"You're not normal Marnie," he told her.

"What's that supposed to me?" she questioned with a furrow in her brow.

"Just that you're you. You're unique. You don't take any crap from anybody, you see what you want and you go and take it," he complimented her.

Smiling she put her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. They sat there for a few minutes, before Marnie decided that they had been out there long enough. Standing, she reached down for Ethan's hand before pulling him up and making the walk back to the house. They didn't speak as they walked back to the house, both thinking of the amazing woman that was Aggie Cromwell.

 **I hope y'all liked it. Debbie Reynolds will be forever missed.**


End file.
